Lullaby
by Emberseve
Summary: Sometimes things don't go the way they were meant to be.... After a year of living in Florida with her Mom and Phil, Bella and her family decide to visit Charlie in Forks. While there Bella has dreams of what could have happened... Full Summary inside.


**Lullaby**

**_Summary:_ Sometimes things don't go the way they were meant to be... After a year of living in Florida with her Mom and Phil, Bella and her family decide to visit Charlie in Forks. While there Bella has dreams of what could have happened...and with the answers she wants, things are bound to change...**

**Chapter 1: Trust Me**

"_Bella? Are you all right?"_

"_I'm fine."_

"_Be careful."_

"_Ow."_

"_That's what I thought."_

"_How in the…" "How did you get over here so fast?"_

"_I was standing right next to you, Bella," "Just stay put for now."_

"_But it's cold," "You were over there," "You were by your car."_

"_No I wasn't."_

"_I saw you."_

"_Bella, I was standing with you, and I pulled you out of the way."_

"_No."_

"_Please, Bella."_

"_Why?"_

"_**Trust Me**__."_

As I got up from my bed I could still hear his voice… I had so many questions unanswered from all these dreams I had been having for the past week. Who was he? Where did he come from? Why was I having these strange dreams? It's a shame I could only hear his voice and not see him...

After I got dressed I decided to go downstairs. Usually I wasn't up this early on a Saturday, especially in the summer, but because of all the dreams I've been having sleeping in wasn't really going to work out well. Charlie had tried to take the day off but I told him not to worry and that since last Saturday he's taken many days off already to spend time with Phil, Renee, and I. So I decided that I would make him breakfast.

"Hey Bells, why are you up so early?" Charlie asked, while putting on his jacket.

"Uh…well, I thought I could make you breakfast…"

"Oh, no it's okay. But thanks, anyways. I'm just heading down to the station early, one of the guys said he'd pick up breakfast. So I'll see you tonight Bella!" Charlie said, while shutting the door.

After an hour of getting changed and a shower I decided to go for a walk. I Figured that I might as well get to know Forks more considering I was to spend three more weeks here. Though I was happy for Charlie and Phil…because they got to know each other more, and they both spent multiple hours fishing together with Billy Black. Meanwhile Renee would either go up to Seattle where they were staying in a hotel or mingle with some friends in La Push…who ever knew she had friends there?

I was just walking down a small street when I noticed a very tiny bookstore at the end of it…hmm… Maybe I'll just check it out for a sec… After all, I did need a new book. Once in the bookstore I went straight to the Romance section. They didn't have that big of a selection…then that's when I caught a glimpse of my most favorite books of all time, _Wuthering Heights_. I picked it up and debated weather I should get it or not. But then I decided no, because eventually I would need to try a new book soon. So instead I decided to linger around the Young Adult section. I picked up a few books that I might be interested in. But some of them didn't really catch my attention so I kept looking. Finally after thirty minutes of looking I found a book that seemed interesting enough to hold me over for about the next week or so.

While walking to the cashier I noticed a boy somewhere around my age staring at me. He had wonderful hazel…maybe even golden eyes, and tousled caramel like hair that your hands could practically swim in. His skin was the color of pearls being lit be the sun on a summer's day. Why would a guy like that want to stare at a girl like myself…maybe he's just confused. I mean if anyone should be staring that should be me! Oh! Wait, I am staring! Oh boy… I quickly walked the rest of the way to the cashier feeling a blazing blush making it's way onto my cheeks. While handing the Cashier the money I caught a quick glance at the boy and noticed that he was smiling at me. Oh…he had the most gorgeous smile ever…pearly white teeth and the edges of his lips shaping themselves into a crooked like way showing the way his teeth gleamed in the light. Ahhh……

"-Miss?"

Wha- OH!

"Oh! Sorry!" I said to the cashier crabbing the bag with the book in it and my change.

"Would you like your receipt?"

"Uh, no thank you." I said, tumbling my way to the door of the store. As I exited the store I could of sworn that I heard laughter coming from the inside but maybe it was just my imagination. Since I wasn't' planning on going home I thought about going to the park for a while. That sounded nice…I would finally get to relax, and even read my new book! On my way to the park, I noticed a car go by. It was a shimmering Volvo…Urg…I wish I had a car…I have to walk like three miles just to get to the park! The next thing I knew I tripped out from underneath myself and began falling down the pavement stairs.

"What the…oh…" I had just noticed that I had been walking down the stairs of another very small park…well more of a garden considering all you could do here was sit or walk around.

"Are you ok, miss?"

"Wha-" And there he was, the same beautiful boy-no god-that had entered my life no longer than five or ten minutes ago… He's just so gorgeous…I still wondered how I could resist the urge to touch him. Soon enough I found that I couldn't breathe. My breath was being sucked away by the breathing of the god that was now beside me. Then I saw that his palm was faced up and outstretched towards me, and I gulped. How long had I been positioned like this? It seemed like forever…then again I could melt away in those eyes for _eternity_…

"A-Are you ok? Are you hurt?" He asked with urgency.

"Oh! Uh…no I-I don't think so." I replied, blushing.

Suddenly he was looking at me amazed as if I had performed some kind of magic trick. Right when I was about to take his hand I noticed him flinch. Unsure, I moved my hand back slightly, thinking something was wrong.

"I-…Sorry." He said while taking my hand into his, and kissing it gently.

I felt myself blush even more ferociously from the gesture.

"My name is Edward, Edward Cullen." He said, entirely in a charming voice which sounded inhumanly soft…like laying on top of a velvet blanket with pillows, everywhere, surrounding you.

"Um…B-Bella Swan." I said, knowing he'd be all over me in a second about my last name, and on how he'd better get me home before the chief takes him out with his gun.

He smiled, "Bella…It's a pleasure to meet you."

What? Do I need to repeat my name again or something? But that smile… Caught up in the moment I sighed, and caught myself staring again as he helped me up.

"Do you need a lift?" Edward asked, still smiling that adorable crooked smile of his.

"Huh.… No I think I'll manage, thank you." I replied, starting to feel a little uncomfortable.

"Are you positive?" He asked, a little worried.

"Yes, I'm sure. I just fell… I mean, I do it all the time practically…" I said, whispering the last part.

"Ok, So I'll see you around." He said, turning towards his car.

Finally, I took in a breath, relived. Once I took a step forward there was a searing pain in my left ankle. I sucked in a short breath as I yet again fell to the gravel beneath me. All of a sudden Edward was by my side again when I could of swore he'd just got in his car.

"How-"

"Bella, I think you twisted your ankle… Please. Let me take you to hospital." Edward Said, about to pick me up.

"But how did you?" I asked, stunned.

"How did I what?" He asked.

"You-You were just in your car…how did you-"

"Bella, I was still within three feet away from you." He said, staring blankly at me.

"No- I could have sworn that you had gotten in your car." I replied, annoyed.

"Bella, you fell pretty hard. I should probably get you to the hospital now." Edward said, while lifting me up and placing me in his car… Which happened to be the same exact silver Volvo that passed me about twenty-five minutes ago.

"But-"

"Bella, _**trust me**_."


End file.
